Enjoy the Silence
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: Will seto ever wake up. Will mokuba get his brother back a story that involes hurt/kidnapping/and sickness will they ever sucseed


Enjoy the Silence

Not hearing my big brother say my name, and not hearing him yell at me makes me feel so alone inside.

"Seto, Seto are you awake yet"

There laid silence nothing but it I was scared what was wrong with him he sat there with no expression on his face just staring at the wall not moving at all I wanted him back.

"Here seto I made this for you"

"I hope you like it"

I wrapped the handmade locket around his neck then opened it and said to him.

"Now I'm always with you big brother Forever!"

Then I closed it again and tears started to form as I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck and started to cry saying.

"I hope you come back seto please come back"

All I wanted in the whole world is to see my brother talk to me play with me and smile at me but I don't know if he's gone or still there I'm just scared. Some thugs are trying to take Kaiba Corp from my brother and he's the one who gave me the key to the place so they kept chasing me every were.

"Stop, go away I'm not giving you this key"

"Why not twerp"

And like that I put the key in my mouth and swallowed it and I could tell you it was hard to swallow so it went down my throat setting itself in my stomach.

"You little brat why did you do that"

"To keep you from taking my brothers company that's why"

After that I ran to the room where my brother was sitting and hide behind his wheel chair then sooner than expected they found me I was shouting for my brother.

"Seto don't let them take me SETO!"

"Come on you little brat"

"NO, big brother, help me!"

"Let go you little pest"

"Whaaaa, Seto help me please"

So I was taken away from my brother with the key of Kaiba Corp in my stomach I knew it was safe in their I mean who can get to it. But I was held hostage for almost a week or two they barley feed me or gave me water. Sometimes if it's quiet enough I can hear my stomach echo through the room where I was held it was horrible.

"Here you are Mr. Kaiba some blankets"

"Uhhh….."

"Mr. Kaiba you're awake sir"

"Uhhh….w-w"

"Yes what is it sir"

"Where's m-mokuba"

"I don't know sir I didn't see him anywhere around the manner"

It came to seto that he swore he heard his brother calling his name in distress like he was in trouble he heard him crying to and calling his name then it hit him his brother had been kidnapped.

"I-I need to find m-mokuba he's been k-kidnapped"

"But Mr. Kaiba you're still too weak sir please sit back down"

"You can't tell me what to do I Uhhh…."

"Sir you alright"

"I'm fine just help me up please"

Seto Kaiba and his maid walked to his room to get some clothes on so they could go look for mokuba. The maid unbuttoned seto's Pj top and took it off carefully, then she unbuttoned his pants and took those off carefully too. Then she folded his Pjs and setted them on the dresser then opened a drawer and took out a dark green collar shirt and dressed him. Second she buttoned up the shirt then fixed the collar the way he liked it, she walked over to the dresser again and opened the bottom drawer and took out dark denim jeans. She slipped the denim jeans over his long firm legs then buttoned the pants, then opened a little drawer at the top and got out a belt then lopped the belt in the belt lopes then buckled the belt. She walked toward the closet and took his blue violet trench coat for the hanger then walked out and setted it on the bed, she looked around for his polished dark brown shoes and socks of course she found the socks but not the shoes but she carefully put the socks over his perfect shaped feet then found the shoes and slipped them on his feet he was ready but one thing was missing the trench coat. She picked up the long bluish looking coat he held out his arms so she could fit the coat over his arms she slipped the coat on and when it was on she fixed it up a little bit then he was ready.

"Ok Mr. Kaiba that should do for now"

"I'm having a little trouble walking can you get me a walking stick"

"Of course Mr. Kaiba I'll be right back sir"

"Here you are sir"

(Meanwhile where ever mokuba was)

Mokuba was starving cold and hungry as hell he couldn't take hearing the sounds of his stomach any more that's it he thought to himself I'm going to die cold, hungry, and alone so he broke into tears and started crying softly.

"Big brother where are you, do you not care for me"

"I always thought you would be there for me but you're probably still sitting in that wheel chair staring at the wall"

(Meanwhile where ever seto was)

"Well lets split up and look for him call my cell if you find him"

"Yes sir I will I promise"

The maid oh her name we need to know its Angel the maid she went down by the docks to check the warehouses she checked every single one but the last one was warehouse 45 but nothing in there. So she headed near the Kaiba Corp grounds she searched everywhere but no mokuba then she tried the building its self but it was locked damn she thought out loud how will I find the little master in time.

"Damn where the hell is mokuba"

"MOKUBA, WHERE ARE YOU MOKUBA"

"He could be anywhere for all I know"

Seto Kaiba was getting tired from searching for his brother so he looked one last place then he would be done was a warehouse at the eastern of the city maybe he was there.

"Well there's no goon outside so I'll just check any way"

"Well it is totally empty maybe I should check all the rooms in here"

Seto checked all the rooms from top to bottom all except one that had a padlock on it he tried to look through the little window he could see a small figure in the corner it was mokuba.

"Mokuba, Mokuba it's me mokuba"

"Damit he can't hear me let me try to pick the lock"

"Got it"

The door creaked open and seto stood there looking at his little brother that was wrapped up in a ball.

"Please no more today, I don't want to hurt anymore"

"Mokuba it's me why would I"

The small but skinny figure turned his head around and saw his brother standing there he tried to get up but couldn't he was too weak from being starved to death seto walked over to his very weak brother.

"Mokuba why did they do this to you"

"I don't know but seto it's so cold in here"

"Your shivering like crazy mokuba come on let's get out of here"

"Ok, AhAhAhchooo"

"You must have a cold but not to worry you'll get better"

(At the mansion)

"Big brother can you do something for me"

"Yes mokuba what is it"

"Can you sing that song I like please?"

"Sure"

Seto was getting his throat cleared and started to sing.

"Words like violence break the silence you came crashing through into my little world painful to me hits right through me cant you understand oh my little girl I've wanted I've needed is here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm

Vogues of spoken to be broken feelings are intense words are trivial pleasures reaming so does the pain words are meaningless unforgettable I've wanted I've needed was here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm

I've wanted I've needed was here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm I've wanted I've needed was here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm

Oh hohoohhoooooooooo hhohhhhooooooooo"

"Good night mokuba sweet dreams"

Seto kissed mokuba on the forehead and left the room closing the door behind him.

(Sometime around midnight)

"Uhhh…No, No I"

"No seto why are you leaving don't go"

"I'm sorry kid but you're on your own"

"No, No, No don't leave me here all alone seto please"

"Well take care kid"

"No s-seto don't g-go please I need y-youuuuuuuuuu Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"AHHHHHHH…..Where's seto"

Mokuba silently ran to seto's room he wasn't there tears started to form he left me he thought then he told himself he might be in his office so he ran down there he cracked open the door to look inside.

"Seto, seto you in here"

He saw his brother sleeping on his desk he walked over to his sleeping brother and shock his shoulder.

"Seto, seto wake up"

"Uhhh….what is it mokuba"

"I had a bad dream"

"Oh mokuba it's ok what was it about"

"That you left me here all alone"

"Mokuba you know I wouldn't do that right"

"Yeah I know"

"How about we make a deal how about I take you to the fair tomorrow"

"Ok big bro I'll go back to sleep"

(The next morning at the fair)

"Oh big brother can we go on a roller coaster"

"Ok mokuba lets go"

Seto regretted going on the roller coaster because after all the loops and going really fast and going backwards made him sick to his stomach he wished he didn't eat so much breakfast after he got off the ride he looked quezy.

"Wow! That was fun right big bro"

"I guess you could say that"

"Oh, big brothers are you ok you look pale"

"I'm fine my stomach just hurts"

"Ok let's go on another ride"

Seto was wondering what ride they would go on next mokuba ran toward the tea cups oh no Kaiba was going to be going on a death ride, after the ride he walked off dizzy and having the feeling to upchuck his stomach boiled inside making him feel uncomfortable he couldn't take it anymore he had to do it.

"Uhh….Mokuba I don't feel well"

"Well big brother what's wrong"

"I don't feel…"

And as soon as you know it Kaiba threw up all over his little brother drenching him in vomit making mokuba disgusted.

"Ewww, big brother gross"

"I'm sorry mokuba I really am"

"I'll be right back I have to change you should sit down seto"

"Ok I will"

Seto sat on a bench and waited for mokuba to come back out still feeling sick he tried to sooth himself but failed he just felt horrible couldn't think strait the world was spinning around and round his eye site got clouded and he fell into blackness.

"Uhh….What happened"

"Big brother you're up good I was getting worried"

"You blacked out at the fair before I got out"


End file.
